The purpose of this Phase I, II and III SBIR project is to further develop, enhance, and bring to the marketplace the Prophet software for use by the biomedical research community. In achieving this goal, the Contractor will review and assess each of the major application areas currently available in Prophet, including Data Acquisition and Analysis, Graphs, Statistics, Modeling, and Sequence Tools. Based on this Phase I assessment, the Contractor will incorporate enhancements and additional capabilities to create a more complete and robust software tool during Phase II. When appropriate, new application software available from the public domain or low cost sources will be incorporated to achieve a more comprehensive set of software tools.